wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Rules 2015
Extreme Rules (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on April 26, 2015, at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. It was the seventh event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Event summary Tyson Kidd & Cesaro vs The New Day A new day is upon WWE’s tag team division as Big E & Kofi Kingston used their unwavering positivity, and some help from their New Day cohort Xavier Woods, to unseat WWE Tag Team Champions Tyson Kidd & Cesaro in a thrilling tag team showdown at Extreme Rules. “New Day Sucks!” chants rang throughout the Allstate Arena, but the Chicago crowd’s rowdy reaction couldn’t slow down the spirited trio, who remained undeterred en route to claiming the WWE Tag Team Titles. Both teams were very evenly matched, with Cesaro and Big E representing the power and Kidd and Kingston showcasing the speed for their respective sides. The latter began the matchup before quickly turning the action over to their larger tag team partners, with The Swiss Superman showing off superhuman strength by catching the 285-pound Big E in mid-air before slamming him to the mat. The pace of the contest remained measured as both sides seemed to be feeling each other out. However, The King of Swing and The Dreadlocked Dynamo soon kicked things into overdrive, putting on an athletic showcase. The action quickly intensified with The New Day looking to be on the verge of victory with their signature Big Ending-second rope slam maneuver, before Cesaro jumped in for the save. Kingston attempted to finish off the champions once and for all with a Trouble in Paradise on his Canadian adversary, only to have it reversed into The Sharpshooter. Luckily for the high-flying Superstar, Big E came in for the save, sending Kidd halfway across the ring with an explosive belly-to-belly suplex. Just when it seemed like the titleholders had the battle won with their popular Swing-dropkick combination, a frantic Woods got up on the ring apron to grab the referee’s attention. A slap from Natalya, followed by a kick from Kidd, knocked Woods to the ground, but it was too late. A running Big E sent the Hart Dungeon graduate flying off the ring apron, before Kingston rolled up Cesaro (with the help of a handful of tights) for the victory. Have no fear WWE Universe, the new WWE Tag Team Champions are here! John Cena vs Rusev Four weeks after toppling then-unbeaten Rusev at WrestleMania 31 to become United States Champion, John Cena held his star-spangled prize high above his head at Extreme Rules, where The Champ valiantly defeated The Super Athlete in WWE’s first televised Russian Chain Match. The rules of this unique contest were straightforward, but that simplicity made this barbaric confrontation no less grueling for either Superstar. The rivals were tethered to one another by unbreakable Siberian steel, and the first warrior to incapacitate his opponent long enough to touch all four corners of the ring would be the victor. In the end, it was Cena who was up to that seemingly insurmountable task, but it was far from easy. Even though The Windy City is often viewed as enemy territory for the Cenation leader, The Champ was met with “USA!” chants as he battled the Russian aggressor. The Super Athlete nevertheless took control early in the match, keeping the Cenation leader on the defensive with skull-rattling kicks and liberal use of the titular chain. After countering one of Cena’s signature shoulder tackles with a well-timed fall-away slam, Rusev incapacitated The Champ with a massive kick that seemed to seal Cena’s fate. However, when the WWE Universe in Chicago chanted for Lana, prompting some surprising acknowledgement from The Ravishing Russian on the apron, an enraged Rusev ordered her to the back. Had Lana remained at ringside, she might have devised a way to prevent what would transpire just moments later. Taking advantage of Rusev’s momentary distraction after ejecting his social ambassador from the arena, Cena hit The Super Athlete with the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and set his foe up for the Attitude Adjustment, which was somehow countered into an Alabama slam that left The Champ vulnerable to Rusev’s excruciating Accolade. Using the chain, however, Cena was able to counter Rusev’s signature maneuver into his own STF. With The Russian Tank momentarily grounded, Cena touched three corners, but Rusev strategically exited the ring, leaving Cena unable to reach for the fourth corner that would secure his victory. Cena brought the 300-pounder into the ring to lay him out with an Attitude Adjustment, but Rusev retaliated and made another attempt at the Accolade, this time locking it in successfully. In order to break the hold, Cena rose to his feet, hoisting his larger opponent onto his shoulders and, not realizing it, drove Rusev into two turnbuckles and unwittingly carried The Hero of the Russian Federation halfway to a U.S. Title victory. Realizing Cena’s error, Rusev tagged a third corner and nearly hit the fourth until Cena finally hit the Attitude Adjustment successfully. In the tense, final moments of the match, Cena and Rusev raced to touch all four corners and, with each Superstar one turnbuckle away from victory, Cena — channeling his inner Scorpion from “Mortal Kombat” — used the chain to yank Rusev away from the final corner and into another Attitude Adjustment. Cena then touched the fourth and final corner, and celebrated his second consecutive victory over Rusev, Old Glory waving proudly behind him. Furious after his defeat, Rusev berated Lana in the locker room area, leading The Ravishing Russian to meet with The Authority and secure a U.S. Title “I Quit” Match for The Super Athlete at WWE Payback. Will Rusev make the “Never Give Up” Superstar say the two words that aren’t in his vocabulary? Find out Sunday, May 17, live on the award-winning WWE Network! Nikki Bella vs Naomi Although she ditched her nice girl mentality and forced herself into the No. 1 Contender’s spot, Naomi still came up short in her quest for the Divas Championship against the Fearless Nikki Bella at Extreme Rules, thanks to some assistance from her twin sister, Brie. Since WrestleMania 31, the reinvigorated Naomi said she was overlooked for a title opportunity, having defeated titleholder Nikki, Natalya and Brie Bella, and sidelined Paige with a vicious attack. On Extreme Rules Kickoff, Naomi told Eden “she’s going to take what she truly earned” – the Divas Championship – but The Bella Twins had another plan. Nikki control of the match early, but Naomi – who came to the sold-out Allstate Arena with a bold new look, complete with neon color-changing shoes – refused to back down from the challenge. While she missed the move she calls the “Rear View,” Naomi forced Nikki from the ring and followed her to the ringside, where she kicked Brie. Naomi taking her focus away from the champion gave Nikki an opportunity to gain more momentum. After several near falls, with Naomi nailing an inverted DDT, attempting a split-legged moonsault and nearly pinning Nikki for her first Divas Championship, The Bella Twin backed Naomi onto the ropes, where Brie was waiting with payback – a kick to Naomi’s face as the referee was distracted by Nikki. This allowed the Divas Champion to hit her opponent with a Rack Attack for the win! With her Extreme Rules victory, Nikki continues her domination, having held the Divas Title for more than five months! Who will dare to step in the Fearless Diva’s – or her helpful sister Brie’s – way? Results * Tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) (with Xavier Woods) defeated Tyson Kidd and Cesaro © (with Natalya) * Russian Chain match for the WWE United States Championship: John Cena © defeated Rusev (with Lana) * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Nikki Bella © (with Brie Bella) defeated Naomi Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcers: Eden Stiles & JoJo * Interviewer: Renee Young * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery ER15 Photo 190-4197476075.jpg ER15_Photo_191-2369214077.jpg ER15_Photo_192-339609543.jpg ER15_Photo_193-1664694097.jpg ER15_Photo_194-4250772210.jpg ER15_Photo_195-2321191524.jpg ER15_Photo_196-324256734.jpg ER15_Photo_197-1683288904.jpg ER15_Photo_198-4109102809.jpg ER15_Photo_199-2213338703.jpg ER15_Photo_200-699687931.jpg ER15_Photo_201-1588810605.jpg ER15_Photo_202-3350856407.jpg ER15_Photo_203-2965189185.jpg ER15_Photo_204-786016226.jpg ER15_Photo_205-1507759988.jpg ER15_Photo_206-3235366606.jpg ER15_Photo_207-3083925080.jpg ER15_Photo_208-661646281.jpg ER15_Photo_209-1349049183.jpg ER15_Photo_210-816796346.jpg ER15_Photo_211-1202217516.jpg ER15_Photo_215-1086694965.jpg ER15_Photo_216-3654088591.jpg ER15_Photo_217-2932590361.jpg ER15_Photo_218-1047845512.jpg ER15_Photo_219-1232333342.jpg ER15_Photo_221-1820668399.jpg ER15_Photo_220-461504889.jpg Media Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Natalya Category:Lana Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Naomi Category:Eden Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young